User blog:Mochizou/Infection
In a small town lies Kaijo High School. It's an ordinary high school with ordinary students. At the school, students are required to join a club in order to pass the year. 8 students make up the Culture Club and this is their story... Culture Shock.'episode 6.'Infection It was a shock the day she was diagnosed. A 17 year old with cancer seemed impossible. Gegi had imagined a lot of things happening to her but cancer was never one of them. She was healthy, she looked after herself, kept herself in shape, everything. Why was she the one who got cancer? She was so angry upon her diagnosis, she went home that night and cried all night. She was going to give up before she'd even started fighting but the next day she saw him. The one who gave her a reason to fight: Cam. He was her goofy friend who lived in the area. She loved him and everything about him but she was far too nervous to ever say anything. Tori had attempted to fix them up before but to no avail. Right now, Cam was her reason for fighting and she didn't want to risk their friendship throughout this battle. 'Cam: '''Good morning! '''Gegi: '''Hey Cam '''Cam: '''How are you today? '''Gegi: '''I'm good ''There's always an initial awkward moment between the two every morning but it soon disappears on the walk to school. By the time they reach school, you'd never believe there could ever be an awkward moment between the two 'Tori: '''Morning lovebirds '''Cam: '''Cut that out '''Gegi: '''I'm gonna get going '''Cam: '''Yeh, I'll see you around ''Cam was a third year, older than the second year Gegi. It was something that annoyed the both of them. They would never be in a class together. That's why they loved the culture club, it was their chance to hang out, even if it was with six goofballs. Cam was in Class 3-A alongside Damian, who prior to the start of the club, he had never spoken to. Since then, they became good friends and Cam could trust Damian with a lot of things. 'Cam: '''Morning '''Damian: '''Oh hey it's the lovestruck teenager. You're more hapless than Kieran '''Cam: '''Don't compare me to that perv '''Damian: '''So how's it going with Gegi? '''Cam: '''I don't even know at this point '''Damian: '''How do you mean? '''Cam: '''It feels like there's something separating us. We're super close but I can't help but feel that she's hiding from me. '''Damian: '''Perhaps it's a secret boyfriend '''Cam: '''Don't even joke about that '''Damian: '''Why don't you just ask her? '''Cam: '''I don't want to ask. I know I should but what if it's something she doesn't want to tell me and I create a big issue out of nothing? '''Damian: '''You worry too much '''Cam: '''It's better than you, Mr. I Couldn't Give A Shit '''Damian: '''I'm happier that way '''Cam: '''You tell yourself that ''Gegi's in Class 2-D alongside Yazzy and Tori. Whilst they've never spoken about Gegi's love for Cam, it's obvious to her two classmates and they have no problem bringing it up in conversation 'Tori: '''You came in with Cam again eh? '''Gegi: '''Yeh, what of it? '''Tori: '''Nothing, nothing '''Yazzy: '''You and Cam are really close '''Gegi: '''We always have been close '''Tori: '''It looks like there's more going on '''Gegi: '''There's not! ''Gegi blushes 'Gegi: '''Besides....there's other stuff '''Yazzy: '''Oh '''Gegi: '''I don't want to discuss it '''Yazzy: '''Sure ''The culture club began the same. Yazzy was the first to arrive as always and soon the others filtered in. However, there were a few differences. Damian was absent, as was Tori who were both busy and Kieran had yet to arrive. 'Cam: '''Why is he late again? '''Lizzy: '''He said something about something. I don't know, I don't always listen to him when he speaks '''Cam: '''Well, let's get started ''Outside a loud humming can be heard. It's a joyful tune being sung by a person in high spirits 'Yazzy: '''What's that noise? '''Lizzy: '''I think I know ''The club door flies open 'Kieran: '''GUESS WHO'S SUCCESS RATE JUST WENT UP? '''Gegi: '''Yours? '''Kieran: '''You guess right Gegi! I am going on a date with a gorgeous girl in glasses '''Lizzy: '''No wonder she needs glasses '''Kieran: '''I am so happy right now. I could go on and on about how amazing she is. ''Yazzy gets up and walks over to Kieran, placing her hands on either side of his face, squishing it 'Yazzy: '''Pervert '''Kieran: '''How do you figure? ''Ash is quietly sitting in her chair, having not said a word since Kieran came into the room. She seems somewhat disappointed and to her surprise and annoyance, it's Kieran who notices. 'Kieran: '''Ash, you ok over there? '''Ash: '''I'm fine. Congratulations. ''Kieran's look of concern changes to a big smile upon her congratulations and he takes a seat at the table. As the meeting progresses, Lizzy keeps a close eye on Gegi. She hasn't said anything to her since seeing her at the hospital. She wasn't even sure what was going on. Perhaps it something completely different, perhaps it was her mother. It could be anything. '' '''Cam: '''I'm gonna go home, it's starting to get late. '''Gegi: '''I'll come with you. '''Lizzy: '''Wait, Gegi, can I talk to you, please? '''Gegi: '''Sure '''Yazzy: '''Ash, Kieran. You coming? '''Ash: '''Yeh '''Kieran: '''Sure ''Ash, Yazzy and Kieran all leave to go home. Cam holds back but Gegi ushers him out, telling him she'll be fine. 'Lizzy: '''I wanted to talk to you about something '''Gegi: '''You mean the hospital? '''Lizzy: '''I didn't want to say anything but I can't stop thinking that there may be a problem. '''Gegi: '''I was hoping no one would ever find out but I can't keep it secret now. '''Lizzy: '''You really don't have to- '''Gegi: '''I have cancer ''Lizzy's in shock. She never expected it to be true. She never thought that her friend was sick 'Lizzy: '''Gegi, I'm- '''Gegi: '''You don't need to apologise. Really. Everything's going well. I've been having treatment for some time now and it all looks promising. I'm hopeful for a good outcome. '''Lizzy: '''Why are you carrying this all by yourself? We could have helped, we still can. '''Gegi: '''It's taken me a long time to even accept it myself, much less tell others. '''Lizzy: '''I just don't understand '''Gegi: '''Join the club. '''Lizzy: '''How can I help? '''Gegi: '''By not saying anything. I'll tell people, eventually, but for now, I'll handle this. '''Lizzy: '''You have my support ok '''Gegi: '''Thank you ''Yazzy, Ash and Kieran were quite a team. Yazzy and Ash became close when she joined the school and now that Kieran and Ash were much closer, the three were spending more time together. Lately, they'd been relaxing in town before going home. 'Ash: '''So when's your date? '''Kieran: '''In a little while, she should be meeting me here soon '''Yazzy: '''You're not gonna mess it up are you? '''Kieran: '''I've come this far, I won't fail now ''Kieran sees the girl nearby and rushes of to meet her. Yazzy looks over at Ash who seems sad. 'Yazzy: '''What's wrong? '''Ash: '''Oh it's nothing '''Yazzy: '''Don't tell me...you like him? ''Ash blushes 'Ash: '''No! It's not that at all. I just, we've become closer lately and he understands me, I just don't want to lose that if he's with someone. '''Yazzy: '''You sound a lot like a jealous girlfriend '''Ash: '''I'm not! '''Yazzy: '''Looks like you're in luck anyway ''Kieran walks back over 'Ash: '''What happened? '''Kieran: '''Apparently, I'm not who she thought I was '''Yazzy: '''Did she realise how perverted you are? '''Kieran: '''Don't. That actually hurt. I'm used to being rejected when I ask someone out but she said yes and then just threw me aside. It's all too familiar ''Kieran looks genuinely upset and Ash picks up on this, aware of his past 'Ash: '''I'm really sorry '''Kieran: '''I think I'm gonna give all this flirting stuff up. It's not who I am and I can't even do it anyway. I'm gonna go back to being the kid who I used to be, the one who just gets on with it. '''Yazzy: '''There's no need to be that drastic '''Kieran: '''It's not drastic. It's just letting go of my stupidity. '''Ash: '''I'm proud of you ''Gegi felt better after speaking with Lizzy. It was a secret she had carried for a while now and her biggest fear had been someone finding out but now someone had and it was ok. She was nowhere near readu to tell the others, especially not Cam. How she would be devastated if Cam learnt the truth, she could never do that to him. '' '''Cam: '''Was everything ok? '''Gegi: '''Huh? Yeh. It was just some school stuff '''Cam: '''I was worried. '''Gegi: '''It was only Lizzy '''Cam: '''It was just the look on her face that worried me, like she had an issue with you or something. '''Gegi: '''It was nothing. '''Cam: '''You know, I've been worried about you lately '''Gegi: '''You have? '''Cam: '''Yeh, you've been slightly distant '''Gegi: '''It's just hormones, you know ''Gegi knows that he won't buy that excise but it's the only thing that will at least stop hm from asking questions for now. 'Cam: '''Shall we go home? '''Gegi: '''Sure ''It was a quick visit. A first year who was desperate to lose his virginity label. He never expected that Damian would be his first time. He was expecting a cute girl but Damian had offered and the boy had felt oddly attracted to him. Damian made it a quick business, but virgins never lasted long with Damian anyway. Afterwards, Damian would pat the lucky boy or girl on the back and wish them well on their journey. It was then a long walk home, often made longer by chatting with Tori and having fun. At the end of the day, he would enter his house, walk upstairs to his room, remove his clothes and stand in front of the mirror. 'Damian: '''I don't get it. How can they all want sex from me when I look like this. I'm a mess. I've got nothing going for me. ''Despite his reputation and history, at heart, Damian was very insecure. Category:Blog posts